


Vampires Will Never Hurt You

by willisdun



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Gerard is a vampire, M/M, Vampires, franks not, idk - Freeform, i’ve Never done this before don’t judge me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willisdun/pseuds/willisdun
Summary: Fank is troubled, lonely and stuck in life. He hates his parents who hate him back and he feels like there’s no meaning or reason. That is till he meets a cute vampire named Gerard who gives him something to live for, and Gerard makes sure to show Frank how important he is.Gerard is basically just a depressed, emo vampire boy who likes to cry at sunsets and hates what he has to do to people. He’s a softy tho, who learns to love a sweet boy named Frankie who is just too short to be intimidating.I haven’t written much as of now but basically what I know is, together they’ll fight a corporation of bad vampires (including Ray&Mikey)





	1. Pt.1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first real fanfiction so please be gentle. I’ll try to post when I can but it may take a while. I’m still learning so, yeah. I hope you enjoy.

~

Fuck them.

I mean seriously, fuck them.

Frank shivers as he hugs his chest in an attempt to get warmer. It’s useless as he just shivers more, his dad’s booming voice replaying in his head.  
He keeps walking.

Frank’s parents did it again. It feels like they never stop. Yelling, fighting, arguing. It’s a constant presence in Frank’s house. But this time he was lucky enough to be pulled into the fight with them.

It’s no secret that his parents hate him. They’ve told him countless times and he always says it right back at them, and this time was no exception. 

“It’s not my fault you knocked me up at a young age, you think I wanted this?!”  
Frank just wanted to grab a late night snack when he walked in on the argument. Is a late night snack really too much to ask for?

“Oh I see we’re reminiscing on the good ol’ days again.” He tries to squeeze past them and into the kitchen when he says it under his breath. And yeah, maybe he shouldn’t have said anything but at this point he’s so sick of all this shit that he needs to have some fun once in a while. There’s only so much arguing he can ignore.

“Shut the fuck up and go back to bed, this doesn’t concern you.” His dad’s booming voice always manages to shake him up, even though he tries to hid it. 

He’s efficiently cut off from the kitchen at this point, face to face with his parents.  
“Actually from what I heard, I think it does concern me. I am the big life ruiner aren’t I?”

He could practically see the ugly veins on his dad’s face popping out from anger. His mother stood behind his father with crossed arms and a menacing expression.

Frank watched as the large man in front of him pointed a stern finger towards the stairs that led to Frank’s room.  
“If you know what’s best for you, you will march back up those stairs without another word.”

Thinking back, he could’ve just listened.. but that was the thing about frank, he really hated being bossed around. And he really hated his house, and his parents. So fuck reason and fuck them, he was angry.

“What, go back upstairs and try to sleep while I listen to you two yell about how I ruined your life?! Yeah, I’d rather die then do that again!”

His father took a step forward and he tried to hide the way his body flinched.  
“Then. Fucking. Leave.”  
He spat after each word, making it clear he meant business.  
It made Frank shake but he stood his ground.

“I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you? You’d like it if I just up and disappeared. Hell, you’d probably throw a celebration if I died.”  
Frank was sure his face was on fire with how hot it felt. His hands were noticeably shaking by his sides.  
“Then you’d get your fucking sad excuse of a life back.”

Then he was on the ground.  
He wasn’t sure what happened at first but he realized as he brought a hand to his now bloody lip.  
His dad punched him.

That’s fucking it. 

He wanted to come up with something witty and evil to say before he stormed out but his mind was blank. His dad watched him with dark eyes as he stumbled back onto his feet, holding his jaw. 

No one spoke. It was the most quiet Franks ever heard his house in forever. His eyes shifted from his mom’s to his dad’s. There was no regret in their eyes.  
They didn’t care.

So he left.  
With a hand still clutched to his swelling jaw, he angrily shuffled to the door and walked out of his house.  
He made sure to slam the door behind him.

And now he’s walking.

He doesn’t know where to but at least it’s not his house. Not with them. 

The fresh air starts to clear his head which he’s grateful for. His legs stopped wobbling and a headache is starting to make itself known.

That’s when he notices how cold it is. It’s much colder than Frank had expected it to be, then again he wasn’t really thinking about the weather before he left.

At least he was already wearing his hoodie, although it was still too thin. The freezing air of late November easily slipping through the fabric, creating goosebumps where it touched his skin.

He knew he’d have to go back.  
He didn’t want to think about it but he immediately knew he couldn’t stay outside in this weather. He’d probably freeze to death.  
Then again, how bad would that really be.

No one cares about him. He has no real friends, no one likes the emo asshole who always stays in the shadows. And as far as family is concerned, his parents hate him. The world would probably be better off without him.

As he ponders this, still walking down the sidewalk to an unknown destination, he puts his ice cold hands into his pockets. When he feels a pair of balled up gloves in one he almost cheers in victory.

Pulling out the gloves, he immediately recognizes them as his favorite skeleton gloves.  
His favorite, fingerless, skeleton gloves.

He curses under his breath and slides them on, almost tripping over something in the process.  
They’d have to do.

Frank loves his fingerless gloves, don’t get him wrong, but he is also painfully aware of how impractical they are.  
Gloves are supposed to keep your fingers warm, nothing covering your fingers kind of defeats the purpose.  
But they look cool so that’s all that matters in the end. That’s what he tells himself anyway.

He keeps walking and walking and walking.. eventually he looks down and watches his feet as he does, trying to think of random subjects to distract himself with. He licks his lip ring, a habit of his, and is reminded of his bleeding lip. 

“Asshole.” He mutters under his breath as he licks at it more and it stings. He can see his breath come out like clouds of smoke when he talks and it makes him yearn for a cigarette.

Looking up from his feet he suddenly realizes he had walked quite a ways away from home.  
Home.

He scoffs out loud and kicks the ground with the tip of his boot. He has never had a home. That’s not a home and it never will be. But sadly, it’s all he has right now.

His fingers have become noticeably numb from the cold and as much as he doesn’t want to, he turns around. He’ll just sneak through the window using the tree that sits next to it.. he decides, he’s done it before anyway.

He starts to walk back, slower than before. Though, just as he starts he’s stopped by a loud noise.  
A bang from close by.  
He doesn’t necessarily live in a bad area, it has its ups and downs. but where he has found himself now isn’t exactly friendly.

There are alleyways and half of the streetlights don’t even work.. let’s just say he doesn’t feel safe being out here, alone at whatever time it is. He knows it’s some time past midnight.  
Strange noises don’t make him feel any better.

The noise is heard again but this time it sounds closer. He can feel his heart rate pick up immediately. Is this the day he dies? Is this really the end? What a sad life.

He feels his feet and body frozen in place, until a deep sort of growling noise comes from behind him. And then he’s running, tripping over his feet as he tries to hurry. 

He has no idea what it is but he knows he didn’t imagine that noise. All he hears now is blood rushing in his ears and his heavy breathing.  
His body is screaming ‘run, run, run’ and he keeps going. Going as fast as he can, especially when he hears the sound of fast footsteps.  
Unnaturally fast.

He doesn’t have much time to ponder what he hears when he turns a corner and trips over the uneven gravel.  
Fuck, what is this some sort of shitty horror movie? 

Scrambling to get back up on his feet, he keeps running, the sound of footsteps still being heard. They’re approaching way too quick and Frank just isn’t fast enough.

He turns another corner, panting and out of breath. He’s praying to a god that he doesn’t even believe in that he’ll be able to get out of whatever fucking situation he’s found himself in.  
To get away from whoever or whatever the fuck is chasing him.

As he keeps running he realizes too late that the last turn he made has led to a dead end. His end he guesses. 

Taking deep inhales of breath, he leans his hand against the brick wall that cuts him off from escaping. The noises have stopped..? He tries to rationalize everything. 

He was just being stupid. Imagining things. It’s fine. Now he can just go back to his hell hole of a house and be at least somewhat safe. This is all his imagination. Safe. He’s safe.

But as fast as he thinks that, it’s already proven wrong when a looming figure appears in the distance.  
Not safe, definitely not safe.  
Oh god.

“P-please, leave me alone. I just want to go home. I-“  
The figure let’s out what sounds like a deep chuckle, cutting him off.

Frank can’t breath. It feels like his own tongue is trying to choke him. As they walk closer Frank walks back until he’s against a brick wall. He’s being boxed in. 

“You humans are always so pitiful. ‘Oh no please don’t, just let me go!’” They mock Frank with a laugh,  
Then walk out of the shadows to reveal a large man.

He has short dirty blond hair and a large square jaw... he looks dirty and dangerous. He gives frank an evil smirk, revealing what looks like...  
Fangs.  
Like a vampire.

What kind of joke is this?!  
Franks jaw drops and his breath quickens. He stares at the ‘fangs’ in the others mouth. Sharp, threatening, and so very terrifying.

“Nice right?” The man licks his fangs and laughs at Franks expression, walking forward another couple steps.

Frank looks left to right, there’s no way out, walls seemingly closing in on him as the large man- large creature, comes into his space.

“Don’t come any closer or I’ll-I-“  
He comes closer still, so close Frank can feel his smelly breath wash over his face. His words trail off.  
“You’ll what?”

He doesn’t even bother trying to come up with something, all he knows is he needs to get out and fast. His eyes shift to his right and left, deciding to take his chances with the right side.

 

He shifts on his feet as if he was running left then at the last second turns right instead. He thinks he has it at first, he had a clear shot to the street but then he feels a strong force on his chest, throwing his body back to the wall.  
He falls limp to the hard ground.

The air is knocked out of him and he coughs violently, looking back up to try and make sense of what happened. He yelps in fear, finding the creatures sharp teeth right at his face.  
“Think you could trick me did you?”

Suddenly Frank is being pulled back up to his feet by the front of his shirt. His body held just above the ground, dangling. There were fangs in his face again.  
“Answer me!”

Frank whimpers and swings his legs wildly, trying to get free.  
“Fine, don’t answer.”  
The creature hisses and drops Frank.

So stupidly, Frank decides to stands on wobbly legs and try to make a run for it again. He can feel himself losing energy, and quickly.  
“Not so fast.”

Before Frank can even get past the creature, he’s being tripped and falling towards the ground face first.  
“Oops.” 

Frank groans in pain.  
“Why do you want to leave so bad? I thought we were having fun?”

Weak and broken, Frank is still stubborn till the end, and pants out the best he can,  
“F-fuck off.” 

One kick to the stomach.  
He feels like crying, or is he already? All he can feel is the pain and the fear pumping through his veins.

“Let’s get this over with, I’m already bored, and I’m starving.” His voice is menacing. If his goal was to terrify Frank, then it was sure as hell working.

He leans over Franks small body and grabs his throat tightly with one big hand, pulling him up against the wall once again. 

Frank can feel tears running down his cheeks as he struggles to pull the mans hand off his throat with his own. The deadly grip just tightens further.

Frank watches as the man then brings his face to where Franks jaw and neck connect. He inhales deeply and licks his lips.  
“Perfect.” 

The last thing Frank sees is a pair of fangs making their way to his neck before his eyes are closed tightly. His air supply is still cut off and he can feel extreme dizziness taking over.  
This is the end. 

He waits. Waits for the end. For the sharp pain and the death that will come soon after. He feels a heavy breath on his neck and lets out one final plea.  
“Please..”  
With no air in his lungs it’s basically just a raspy whine.  
One last breath, and the end of his sad life.

Then he’s free.  
The air rushes back into his lungs and he gasps for it. He feels his body hit the ground hard. His knees definitely starting to bleed, but he’s alive.

With one hand to his throat he looks up expecting to see the evil eyes of the creature looking at him.. But now there are two figures. Two men.. or creatures? He doesn’t know.

From what he can see, the new man is tall with messy black hair and a long black coat to match. He’s hovering over the blond man with a hand to his throat. He gives Frank a quick glance, revealing bright mesmerizing hazel eyes. Frank unintentionally gasps. Then the man is back to looking at the blond.

“Why are you here?! You know you’re not supposed to be here!”  
The new mans raspy voice growls out. The blond under him hisses and kicks himself up, pushing his way off the ground. 

The blonde looks at the other in disgust.  
“You’re a wimp and a disgrace of a vampire, you don’t tell me where I can and can’t go.” 

He pushes the new guy to the ground but he gets back up fast.

Frank then watches in fascination and horror as these two.. things fight. One would punch and the other would fall before getting back up and pouncing. They looked like they where flying in the way they moved, and the strength they used was incredible. The brick walls had dents and chunks taken out from punches they threw and their bodies that banged against it. 

Frank thought about escaping while they fought, but they’re in a small alley with one exit. And the two were fighting in the path of said exit. Frank is smart enough to not get in between a fight between two creatures with superhuman strength.

He watches as the hazel eyed man swiftly avoids some blows from the other. He seems to be quicker and more skilled while fighting. Frank isn’t sure why he is fighting this guy in the first place, who knows he might kill Frank if he lives..  
He just hopes this is him being saved, as stupid as that sounds.

“Go back where you belong, back with them.” hazel eyes hisses out in a way that makes it clear he hates whoever ‘them’ is.  
“Why do you think I’d ever listen to you, traitor?!”

“Fine.”  
Hazel eyes grabs the others neck and quickly brings it to his mouth.  
The blond man is silent and Frank is confused at first until hazel eyes pulls his mouth back, blood spraying out from the blondes now torn out neck. He can see strings of flesh and bloody insides follow the hazel eyed mans mouth as he rips the others throat.

Franks mouth is hanging open and his eyes are wide. He watches as the blonde haired man stays in place only for a moment before his now lifeless body falls to the ground with a thud.

All that can be heard is the victors pants and slight hisses. He’s faced away from Frank with hands balled into fists.

Then he turns to Frank and this is definitely the most terrifying thing he’s ever seen. The vampire has dark red blood coating his mouth and chin, dripping down his neck and getting basically everywhere else.

His face looks angry and aggressive, mouth open showing blood stained fangs. Then he’s walking towards Frank.. but stops when he looks into his petrified eyes.

His expression seems to soften and he looks almost guilty. Frank watches as he licks his mouth and tries to wipe the blood off with the back of his sleeve, only managing to spread it around more.  
What is happening? Why isn’t he dead yet?

The guy actually looks embarrassed as he turns his face away from Franks vision swiftly.

“Go.”

The soft yet raspy voice startles Frank and he does nothing but shake, staring at the man in response. He’s letting him go?

“I said go! Go home now and don’t go out alone this late again if you want to live.”

His voice went all stiff and angry again when he spoke and it snapped frank out of whatever trance he was in.

He scurries back onto his feet and opens his mouth to say something. A thank you? He’s not sure what but before he can even think, the creature... no, vampire who saved him, is gone. 

He checks his surroundings quickly before deciding he just needs to go.  
So he runs.

He runs all the way back home, not even thinking of his parents when he sprints for the door and throws it open. He can faintly hear one of his parents yell a comment at him. Probably something questioning why he’s back. He doesn’t bother to pay attention as he runs straight up to his room and slams the door.

He leans against the door and takes deep breaths.  
What the fuck?

His head hurts and his knees hurt and everything just hurts. So he decides what he really needs is sleep. 

After what he’s been through tonight, he just needs sleep.

So he drags his body into bed and shuffles under the covers, hiding under them. Squeezing his eyes shut, he eventually manages to fall into a restless sleep. 

One where he dreams of blood, sharp fangs, and a pair of mysterious and mesmerizing hazel eyes.


	2. Pt.2

~

He can’t stop thinking about him. 

His beautiful eyes, his sharp features, his rough voice... his ability to quickly and easily rip throats with nothing but his teeth...

Frank lets out a sigh, rubbing his temple.

Ok so this isn’t ok to do.  
To obsess over someone so...terrifying. So clearly murderous and dangerous.

But in the end, after everything that happened he should be aloud to wonder things. Especially when a VAMPIRE saved him from ANOTHER VAMPIRE.   
And his face.. frank can remember how startled he looked. Through all the blood and fangs he looked, guilty? Like he had felt bad for scaring Frank,  
or he’s just remembering things wrong. All he knows for sure is that he’s lucky to be alive.

He rubs at his head again and groans, pushing his body up and swinging his legs off his bed, onto the bedroom floor. He immediately regrets moving from under his warm blanket cocoon, a big rush of cold air sending shivers through his entire body. It makes him feel uneasy.

The real question of all of this (besides that vampires are real??) is the fact that one of them saved him. Why did he care? Why was Frank important enough to risk his life in a fight over?   
Well to be fair, the hazel eyed man seemed far more skilled than his opponent so maybe he knew he’d win.  
But still, that shit is crazy.

It feels like his whole world has been flipped upside down. What’s real? Vampires? Ok, what about werewolves, witches- hell, even the tooth fairy?! Where’s the line here?

He stands up, head spinning slightly from all the thoughts swirling around it. He walks to his door sighing and grabbing the handle.  
He didn’t even get to say thank you.  
It was troubling how much frank had thought about this...  
That guy, vampire or not, saved his life. Why didn’t he get to say thank you for it?

Shaking his head he turns the door handle leading to the hallway, it squeaks obnoxiously, mocking him in a way.

It’s been 3 weeks and he can’t stop fucking thinking about him.

~~

“Sorry but you’re full of shit, dude.”

Frank scoffs loudly at Ray, his so called ‘friend’, smacking the boys head while he’s at it.

They’re at school (aka hell) eating lunch in the cafeteria. Frank and Ray sit alone at their table, no one seeming to ever want anything to do with them. Well, Frank. 

Ray is a cool guy really. He’s not the most popular person around but he’s good at making first impressions, people always seeming to enjoy his company. Unlike Frank who every single person seems to avoid. Weather it’s because he’s intimidating at times or just a plain loser, he doesn’t care. It’s the same outcome either way. He’s just avoided.

And now here he is, making a bigger loser out of himself, and to his own friend. Of course Ray wouldn’t believe his ‘silly vampire story’.

“Hey, it really happened, I swear! It was fucking terrifying, don’t call me a liar!” Frank whines out in a desperate plea. Ray is all he’s got, if he’s not gonna believe him then no one will.

“Hey, I’m not calling you a liar or anything, just... a really great story teller...”  
He slaps Ray in the head again.

“I’m serious!”  
Ray chuckles at Franks pathetic voice.

“Ok! Ok! Wow, you really are serious, aren’t you?”  
Ray tilts his head to one side like a puppy would, eyes boring into frank for an honest answer.  
Frank looks back, trying to match Rays intense stare while leaning in slightly.

“I. Swear.”

Seemingly getting the answer he wants, Ray leans back and hums in thought. He pushes the food around on his tray in a distracted manner.  
“This really just seems like some shitty scene from twilight or something. You understand my reluctance to believe you right?”

Frank scoffs again turning away from Rays gaze, scuffing his sneaker on the stained lunchroom floor in annoyance.  
“Ray, you haven’t even seen twilight.”

The afro boy shakes his head quickly in frustration.  
“How do you know that?”

There’s only sounds of the busy talkative lunch room, the two boys quiet, until Ray speaks again.  
“Ok fine! But I get the gist of it! I mean come on, hot vampire savior? What am I supposed to think?!”

Frank brings a hand to his face in utter defeat.   
Well this is pointless.

“I’m leaving now. Thanks for the talk, see ya Ray.”  
Frank grabs his half eaten tray of lunch food and swings his legs over the bench to stand up.   
“Hey wait! Was it something I said?!”

Frank rolls his eyes. As he walks away he gives Ray a salute in a way to say ‘see ya later’, completely ignoring his questions in the process. Ray rolls his eyes and salutes back half heartedly, standing up and moving to a different table full of people. Frank watches as he sits down and immediately four of the brown hair boys friends are talking to him. He laughs at a joke they must’ve made and Frank stops watching, almost waking straight into someone from not paying attention.

Ray and him are friends. They talk, hang out sometimes... it’s good for him. He wouldn’t really call Ray a super close friend, though. While he does enjoy the other boys company, Ray has a lot more friends. Closer, far more special friends than frank. And he’s ok with that.

Frank is used to being ignored completely by everyone (or bullied), so the fact that Ray spends any time with him is a blessing. Frank is also aware that he isn’t exactly... open with people. He’ll tell Ray things, sure. For instance, the story of an encounter with two vampires who fought over him, but no more than that.  
Nothing of his personal stuff.

Not his crapy house, his horrible parents, or his steadily depleting will to live. None of it. And that’s how he likes it.   
Safe and guarded.   
Like he’s always had to be.

So yeah, Ray is an awesome dude but Frank knows he’d probably steer clear too if he knew how shit of a life Frank lives. How messed up his head can get...  
So he just keeps quiet and enjoys the company of the fluffy haired dude while he can.

 

As he makes his way towards to trash cans, lunch tray in hand, he gets distracted again. His eyes shift to his left, suddenly feeling the distinct feeling of being watched. When he does look over it shocks him. 

A pair of extremely familiar eyes catches his. He doesn’t know where he sees it, he knows it’s far off though. Maybe it’s from the corner of the room and maybe he’s seeing things but as he searches frantically for the eyes again he fails to see another student walking past him. Or at least they try to before Frank is slamming his body directly into theirs.

He notices the pain in his ass first before the feeling of cold liquid seeping into his shirt set in. He’s on the floor. Why does he always end up suddenly on the floor?

He groans at the mess on his shirt as it gets more and more uncomfortable by the second.   
“Sorry, got distracted.”  
He keeps his voice low as he lifts his head to see who he crashed into.

“Like hell you did!”  
And of course, this is just Franks luck isn’t it? The meanest kid in school just happens to be fuming above him, face bright red and shirt soaking wet, much like his own.

Frank tries to apologize humiliatingly, slowly standing back on his feet.  
“H-hey man, I really didn’t mean to. I’ll buy you a new shirt, or-“  
He can’t even finish his sentence.

“Shut the fuck up! Who the hell do you think you are?!”  
Almost immediately once he’s stood, the asshole is in his face, foul breath seeping into Franks nose.  
The room gets noticeably quieter as everyone turns their attention to the action.

“Hey, I really don’t want any sort of-“  
He’s shoved back on the ground, a loud snap sounding out from how hard his elbow hits the ground.   
The crowd gasps.

“Shit.” Frank groans and grabs his elbow, feeling the warm liquid already dripping from it.  
He’s so fucking done with being the worlds punching bag.

“Get up faggot!”

Damn this fucker is pissed off, but so is he.

He stands with some difficulty, letting go of his elbow to square up against this guy, widening his shoulders and locking his jaw. He tries to look intimidating but it’s painfully obvious how short Frank is compared to this guy. The odds are definitely not in his favor.

Frank shakes his head. He won’t let this get to him. He looks at the guys eyes, they’re filled with pure rage, nasty veins popping out around his face. It sparks something inside of him instantly. 

He sees a glimpse of his fathers own angry eyes before he’s bringing a once shaky fist to meet the bullies jaw. He summons all of his strength, all of his pain and hatred into his one punch and it hurts his fist. Pain spikes up his arm and he has to bite his lip to keep from whining. His elbow stings more.

Once it’s over he unclenches his fist and opens his eyes, not recalling when he closed them in the first place.   
He’s on the floor.

The bully, not frank.  
For once in his life he’s not the one lying in pain on the ground. He won. 

His face lights up, and he probably looks stupid but he feels fucking great. The pain of his hand and elbow is dulled by the pure adrenaline pumping through his veins. He actually fucking won!

He’s shifting from foot to foot and he can’t keep the smirk off his face.  
“That’s right! Fuck you, mother fucker!”  
He’s shouting and he’s on fucking cloud nine. The bully holds his jaw while sprawled on the ground.

“Frank Anthony Iero!”

He jumps a foot off the ground, turning to the source of the voice.   
Fuck fuck fuck. It’s the principle. She looks maybe even more mad then the asshole he punched did.   
“I- I was- he-“

“Save it, Iero. Follow me to my office this instant.”  
She turns swiftly without another glance in Franks direction, heals clicking irritatingly loud as she stomps away. 

“W-wait, what about him?!”  
Frank yells to the elder lady, not moving from where he stands. 

She stops but doesn’t turn around. Her voice is stiff and strict.  
“I’ll deal with him later. Now enough of this, follow me.”

Frank’s breath catches in his throat. This can’t be happening.  
“Bu-“

“I said enough!”  
She turns to Frank then, the entire cafeteria is completely silent except for the sound of Franks heart beating out of his chest. His mouth had fallen open and he closes it, taking a dry painful swallow. He summons the will to drag his feet in the direction he’s been told to go, and starts walking.

The truly evil ruler of the hell that is this school smiles. Actually smiles at him, and turns back with Frank trailing close behind.

He can hear faint oos from the lunchroom as they exit but the ringing in his ears seems to drown most of it out.

Why does this shit always have to happen to him?


	3. Pt.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very long, sorry??¿?  
> also spoiler, gee is in this chapter  
> yay.

~

The stuffy principal teacher sits back in her stupidly large chair, sighing while she thinks.  
She looks up slow through her lashes and gives Frank evil eyes. It reminds him of his mom and he feels himself shrink.

"Your punishment..."  
She sways back and forth ever so slightly in her desk chair, making it squeak. She obviously enjoys this way too much.

Frank has to hold back about 50 different sarcastic comments he wants to throw at her wrinkley face. Why is this so enjoyable for her? He just wants to get this over and done with as soon as possible.

Suddenly she sits up, posture straight and professional looking. She places her hands on the desk and looks up at an awkwardly shuffling Frank. Her overly painted lips part with a smacking sound.  
"Detention."

Frank almost sighs out loud but keeps it in, in fear that she'll suddenly find the punishment not enough. That's fine. He simply nods before shifting on his feet and biting at his lip ring.  
He can do a detention. A measly detention is no big deal really. 

The elder lady gives a cunning smile at Frank's nod of agreement.  
"Wonderful. I expect you in the detention room after school every day. Mr.Elms will be there to dismiss you when your time is up. You're free to go now."

He's about to turn and run away as soon as he hears the ok but something stops him.  
"Wait... what do you mean by everyday?"

The principal raises an eyebrow at the confused boy like he's dumb. Like it's the most simple thing in the world to understand.  
"Well obviously it means you'll be attending detention everyday. Until I see fit of course."  
She clears her throat and continues on at Frank's strangely raised eyebrows.

"We can't have people like you going around beating on innocent students like Owen now can we?"  
Frank's jaw clenches at 'innocent' and the mention of that dicks name in one sentence.

"Your anger needs to get under control, and I'm hoping the detention will show you some discipline."  
She takes in all of Frank, eyes going from his head to his toes.  
"It's quite obvious you need it."

Frank is speechless. Utterly speechless. In fact, he stands there, mouth open wide with a frustrated look on his features for a full minute at least. That is until he's snapped out of it, a million thoughts still wizzing around his head regardless.

"You can go now, Frank."  
She points her pen at the exit before looking down to her various papers on her desk. She completely cuts Frank out of the picture as she studies her new task at hand. 

Frank wants to speak. He wants to stomp over to the old lady's desk and slam a fist down, demanding she take back that ridiculous command.  
He wants to tell her off for saying he needs guidance and that he has anger issues. He especially wants to smack her for acting like Owen is the victim here...  
But he doesn't.  
He doesn't open his mouth to say even a word.

Fighting back is what got him here, fighting will get him nowhere. So he turns around and makes his way out of her office in a fast pace, like he had originally planned on doing earlier. With no looking back, he opens the door and steps through to the hall, only to be stopped by a fake sweet voice.

"Oh, and Frank?"

He stills to signal he's listening.

"Don't go starting a fuss about this or I'll be forced to call your parents, and we both know you don't want that."

Frank holds his gasp in the best he can. That fucking hurt like a knife to the chest, how dare she go there.  
His heart feels heavy, body sluggish and weak. He holds in his tears, and walks out the door, thankfully without any other interruptions.

This day is going to be fun.

~

The rest of the day is uneventful, or maybe it is eventful and Frank is just so very in his head that he misses everything.  
Regardless, after all is said and done and all his classmates file out of school one by one, he stays back. Stays back to go to his greatly deserved life sentence, detention.

And that's what he sees now.  
Sadly he stares up at the big sign on the wooden door that reads 'DETENTION'.

He clenches his fits and sighs loudly. This is absolute bull shit. He gets attacked by the school bully and just because he punches back once, now he gets punished?! They probably don't bother messing with Owen because he can put of a bigger fight than Frank.  
Well technically Owens dad can put up a bigger fight but it doesn't matter in the end.

Fuck that, an asshole is an asshole.

There's no one in the hallway anymore and he almost enjoys the silence of the once packed school. Sighing, he pushes open the door in one fellow swoop, making his way inside.

Surprisingly he's actually never been to detention before. He has indeed got a good amount of warnings for things he didn't deserve warnings for but still...  
Never here, till now.

The walls are as pale and boring as the rest of the school, and as expected it's set up the same as every boring fucking classroom ever. 

In the front of the average classroom, a teacher who he assumes is Mr.Elms sits at his desk while flipping through pages of a book.  
Frank stands awkwardly for far too long, contemplating just sitting down before deciding to clear his throat first.

The teacher looks started and he looks up quickly, adjusting his glasses as they fall down his nose.  
"Oh! Yes, you must be Frank."

Frank nods, not feeling like socializing very much. The teacher gestures for him to sit so he walks over to a seat in the middle, away from the windows that are on the left of the room. He taps his foot anxiously right as he sits. This isn't as bad as home but at least there he has a guitar and things he enjoys to distract himself with. He's not in the mood for more lectures on a daily basis. Besides, all he did was fight for himself for once.  
He doesn't regret a thing.

"So..."  
The teacher looks up to meet eyes with Frank.  
"I've been told you made quite a sene today."  
He raises his eyebrows and Frank really doesn't feel like talking now.

So instead of that, he just looks out the window with a hum, not entirely ignoring the teacher but still not talking.

"I've also been told to give you a strict talking to. A lecture about violence and being a good person."  
Frank looks up at that, eyebrows raised and jaw stiff.  
The man looks bored, like he doesn't want to even be there. At least they have that in common.

He continues.  
"I'd like to make a deal with you, Frank."  
He pushes his classes up once again and puts his old looking book down for the first time since Frank walked in.

When Mr.Elms stares at Frank and doesn't elaborate, the younger decides to finally speak up. This could actually be interesting...  
"What kind of deal?"

The teacher smiles moving his dark hair out of his face and continuing once more.  
"I'd rather not sit here for 30 minutes each day lecturing you about nonsense, and I have a feeling you would too. Plus, you don't seem like such a bad kid from what I know about you."  
He rubs his chin in thought.  
"So, if you agree to stay seated quietly, I will in exchange not lecture you pointlessly."

This is probably the only lucky thing that's ever happened to Frank in his life and he'd be an idiot to say no. So when the older man says 'deal?' Frank nods eagerly.

The teacher claps once and grins at Frank.  
"Great! You're the only one here it seems so no worries there. Also, it goes without saying but no speaking of this to any of the teachers."

Frank is extremely grateful for this man being head of his detention.  
"No problem."

Mr.Elms nods and looks to his pages once more, adding a 'glad we're on the same page' before he goes silent. The sound of shuffling paper is heard occasionally when he turns a page but besides that, the room is extremely quiet.

Frank taps his foot faster. Ok so cool, this teacher is a 'give no fucks' kinda guy. Good. He shifts in his seat and as time goes on he keeps doing this. It's only been five minutes and he's already readjusted more times than he can remember.

He's fidgety. His fingers twitch on the empty desk and he feels his ears start to ring from the silence. Frank needs to be doing something... weather it's listening to music, plucking his guitar, or even just watching people walk down the halls of his school or the roads of his street. It's simple stuff but it's something. It's not this.

It's completely silent and the room is stale. The teacher in front hasn't moved his head once, nose buried in his words. He needs to move.

He sighs and shifts once again. His eyes shift to the window, aching for something to look at besides the chipping beige walls surrounding him. He plays with his lip ring using his tongue and taps his fingers in a rhythmic beat against the wood of his desk.

Fuck this is boring.

He looks at the clock again eventually. 8 minutes have passed. It feels like he's been sitting here for hours.

Suddenly a loud ringing comes from the direction of the teacher. He watches as the brown eyed man digs in his pockets before finding his phone on the second try, bringing it to his ear.  
"Hello?"

Frank can't hear the other side of the conversation but the teacher seems frustrated. 

"No, no-... I'm busy at the moment can't this wait until-... Are you sure?... Fine, I'll be right there."

He hangs up and sighs loudly, gathering his papers and other things into a neat pile on his desk.  
"As you probably just heard I have something fairly important I need to do. It shouldn't take long, I'll be back before your time is up."

He walks out from behind his desk, bag in hand, to stand in front of Frank.  
"Just don't get into trouble."  
And with that he's rushing out of the room in a hurry, almost dropping everything in the process. 

The door closes with a loud click.  
Frank is alone. It almost feels quieter than before if that's possible. He looks out the window again and taps his fingers, resuming the same beat of the song he was tapping before.

The trees are swaying lightly and it almost feels peaceful. The only problem is the trees are outside and he's inside. School never feels right to him. There's always an unsettling feeling in his gut as long as he's on the property. 

Bad experiences, bad students, bad teachers... just bad people. He really wises he loved school. If he even liked it then he could get a happy break from his horrible house. But no, instead he gets to live in one bad place and then visit another bad place until he inevitably has to go back to the first. A constant loop of unhappiness, that's his life.

He can hear the sounds of cars and creaking from the building. It's unsettling and he imagines the ceiling crumbling and falling on top of him, crushing him to death.  
How painful would it be? Would it be quick? What if the impact just broke something and he bled out?  
And just like that, he's contemplating which type of death would be least and most painful.

He leans back as he thinks, propping his feet up on the desk. No teacher equals no rules.  
He lets his chair tilt back off its front legs, making an unpleasant squeaking noise.  
He looks out the window as he gets comfortable and sighs.

As he watches the trees lazily, his eyes start to droop closed. One can only stay awake so long while submerged in extreme boredom, so he allows them to shut. Right before they're closed completely, he catches a quick sudden movement from outside the window. 

His eyes bolt open immediately, body also bolting upward. He nearly falls out of his chair but regains his balance at the last second. His cheeks feel red in embarrassment and he looks back up at where he saw the movement.

When he does, he's faced with an image he'd been seeing quite a lot lately. One that still shocks him regardless. He's tempted to just say he's crazy at this point because he's seeing the same thing again. He's seeing him again.

The vampire that saved him that night is standing outside. His long black hair is framing his face perfectly, skin looking as if it could glow. He's standing under a tree outside the widow a couple yards away. His eyes are locked onto Frank's and they look wide as ever, almost like he'd been caught. 

Every time this has happened, out the corner of his eye or in a crowd where he can't quite tell who it is, it always ends the same. He gets away. Frank runs after him, or misses him completely, and he gets away.  
Fuck him if he lets that happen one more time.

He stands from his chair, flipping it over in the process. Even when a loud bang echoes through the room he doesn't flinch. He doesn't move his eyes off of the vampires own. 

His heart beats loudly in his chest and he gulps as he stumbles towards the window. The vampire keeps the eye contact too. He never blinks, doesn't move a muscle as Frank approaches the window slowly. 

He lets out a choked huff of air in disbelief. This is the closest he's ever gotten sense the incident in the alleyway. He makes it to the widow and brings a hand to the latch. He is getting to that man if it's the last thing he does, detention be damned. 

The latch clicks and the vampires eyes seem to narrow. So Frank goes slower, and for a while he thinks as long as their eyes are locked then he won't move, maybe he can't. But suddenly, as the window's half open, one of Frank's legs hanging out, the vampire lifts an eyebrow. And right when Frank's foot hits the ground, he's gone. In a flash he's turning around and running away.

Frank panics, stepping and pulling his other leg out in a hurry. He can't lose him again, It's driving him absolutely mad. With determination in his eyes and a blur of a figure in the distance, he runs.

And in hindsight he knows he'll never be able to catch up with the supernatural creature but he has to try at least. The vampire doesn't seem to be going quite as fast as he's capable of either. Frank remembers how fast his movements were in that fight, almost too fast to see. Frank can see him now, and he's far away but there's still a chance isn't there?

It's chilly out, wind whipping his face as he runs. He runs and runs without letting up, knowing if he does he'll have absolutely no chance.  
His legs burn as he pushes them past their limits.

"W-wait! Hey!"  
He yells pointlessly, hoping the man will actually give him the time of day to listen to what he has to say.

Honestly he doesn't even know what he would say. Thank you would be one, but then what? Just a brief thanks and then they part ways? It sounds wrong to him. He feels some sort of strange pull towards the vampire and he just wants to get... closer.

The possibility of this being some sort of superhuman mind control passes his mind but he shakes it off as a unlikely possibility for whatever reason. He can debate shit like that another time. The vampire is here right now and so is he. There is no time, only chasing.

Or maybe he's not here?

Frank takes in his surroundings, only realizing now that he had run blindly, not looking at his target the whole time. A target that is now nowhere to be seen.  
He stops running and tries to catch his breath while looking around himself.

He's surrounded by tall trees that shade him from the sun, the sky is a dark blue and birds fly by without a care in the world.  
"Fuck me!"

The public be damned, he yells out profanities to the sky in extreme frustration. Now not only is he going to get in huge trouble for leaving detention, but it's not even worth it because he lost him again. He was so close and he lost him again.

Sighing, Frank looks around himself again. To his right, off the path he's on, he notices something extremely familiar. The cemetery close to his house. The same old stones laid out in the same way, his favorite bench shadowed by a large willow tree sat in the same place as always. 

School is close to home, hence how he walks there everyday, but its still a long walk. A walk of at least 20 minuets from home to school if he's fast.. how long has he been running?

He rubs at his sore legs before making his way to the bench. It's been far too long since he came here, fallen leaves and dirt on his spot, showing his absence. He dusts it all off before sitting down.

Hi takes a deep breath, it even smells familiar. It smells like peace and fresh air. The feeling of being free and away from his shitty life.  
Somehow it is that in a smell.

The thought of going back to school crosses his mind but it just doesn't feel worth it. Yeah, now he's doing the exact thing his teacher told him not to do (getting into trouble) but it doesn't matter.

For once Frank really feels like he can breath and think somewhat clearly, so he does.  
He takes a deep breath and thinks about what to do next. Then he's yawning.

A thought occurs to him as he gets sleepy. He wonders if he would still have the haunting dreams of hazel eyes if he fell asleep in his safe spot instead of home.

Along with the glimpses of the vampire he's been seeing, he had also been plagued by dreams of him, and they're not normal dreams either.

It's always the same one.

The dream starts in pitch darkness, it's cold and he's afraid instantly. His breath is quick and he feels uneasy. He's already sitting so he brings his knees to his chest and stuffs his face into them.  
He tries to calm down and then there's a breath at the back of his neck, then his ear.  
He's too afraid to move.

The breath moves to his face then. He can hear the voice responsible for the breath chuckle. It's familiar and he gets more scared as images of being held by his throat and losing oxygen come to mind.

"Please." He'll say, a plea for the fear to stop pulsing through his veins and for the evil creature to stop tormenting him.  
He hears one last, extremely long exhale and then it's quiet. He shivers and holds his legs tighter in anticipation as the last of the noise echos away.

Then the breath is back but it's different, slower and less erratic.  
He hears the faintest whisper and can't make out what it says.

Then he hears it again, louder.  
"Frank."  
He shakes more and starts to cry.  
"no no no no no no"

He's babbling and scared, ready for death, it's so cold he feels dead already.

"FRANK!"  
It's accompanied by strong hands on his face, forcing him to look up.  
Then, Frank is gasping in surprise, eyes opening.

All he sees are two bright hazel eyes staring back, and then he is awake.

He always wakes up suddenly, a cold sweat settling uncomfortably on his skin as he shutters. His breaths are ragged and painful, a hand coming up to hold his chest as he tries to calm down. 

He never falls back to sleep after that.

He sighs in the present, thinking of the countless times he's woken up to his parents yelling through the thin walls of his house. That obviously didn't help going back to sleep.

Was the vampire trying to make his life worse? Why is he giving him painful nightmares and sleepless nights. At least he assumes it's the vampire doing it. At this point he's not even sure it's all real. He never catches him, always just short.

He's truly going mad.

He rubs his face and looks around at the graves surrounding him. They seem so peaceful somehow. Asleep and painless. It's quiet except for the occasional soft wave of the breeze that sways the trees and moves leaves.  
So peaceful.

They don't have to worry. Don't have to feel pain or sadness or loneliness. Fear.  
The fear of your family, other people, even of your dreams.  
Even of yourself.  
This is so fucked up.

Why is this his life? He shouldn't have to debate whether going home is safe and if it's even worth it. He's not worth it.  
He shouldn't have to debate whether death would be worth it for a chance of peace. A break from the fear and pain he feels daily.  
Relief.

A tear falls down his cheek before he knows it, and then another. And of course, now the sad excuse of a human is sitting alone in the cold crying like a baby. Only he would be curled in on himself, face covered by his palms, sobbing off his eyeliner in a fucking cemetery.

Another shitty thing about him is that after all this emotional build up, he can't seem to stop the floodgates. It's pouring from him now, black smudges on his cheeks and hands. 

The sky is darkening now but he doesn't care. He's hit with a familiar realization of how no one would miss him. He could sit here and rot and no one would even give a shit. So why is he even here anymore? He thinks of the graves again.  
Why isn't he with them?

"It's not safe."

Frank jumps a foot in the air, hands moving from his wet face to look towards the direction of the voice in shock. 

Sitting on the very bench he's sat on is a familiar, tall, black haired man. He's so fucking close, eyes burning with something Franks never seen before. It's that something that pulls him in, makes him feel drawn in to this being. 

Frank looks like a mess, he's stiff and staring in shock, face a mess from the breakdown he was having mere seconds ago.  
"I- I umm.."

He trails off with no actual idea as to what he's saying. Hazel eyes is right in front of him. It's not a dream, not a hallucination... probably. Wordless, Frank brings a shaky hand to the vampires upper arm and pokes it lightly like he's afraid he'll disappear or run again.

The vampire doesn't run or disappear but merely watches Franks movements and facial expressions. The vamp looks worried, eyebrows furrowed and mouth pulled in a frown.  
"It's not safe, Frank"

The softness of his voice distracts Frank. It's so much softer than he could ever remember it sounding. In fact everything about him just seems.. different.  
Frank remembers his terrifying bloody face. The way he so easily killed, his voice rough and grumbled, assertive and strangely articulate.

The vampire looks way more calm (save for his worried brow). He just seems much.. softer up close. His voice is soft with a hint of gruff like he's trying to make sure Frank knows he's serious. What is he supposed to say to all this?

"Not safe." he says back simply, brain seeming to malfunction in the presence of the other man.

The vampire nods in reply, hair bobbing with his movements in a way that distracts Frank further.  
"It's dark out, remember?"

And suddenly he does remember. That night in the midst of all the shock and fear the hazel eyed vampire had told him not to do that again. 'Don't go out late if you want to live'.

"I didn't notice how late it was."  
he answers truthfully, having not realized while being too busy breaking down.  
Its quiet as Frank stares at him. He waits for an answer or a comment but nothing comes.

The vampire, while seeming more calm, also seems more... sad? His eyes are fixed on the ground with a permanent sad look to them. The look of someone who's been through a lot and suffered. The look of someone who's missing something.

Frank stares for what feels like an awkward amount of time before mirroring the other and looking to the ground by his boots.  
He sniffs and rubs away the left over tears on his face.

"Why were you crying?"

Frank lifts his head to find the vampires eyes locked with his own. It suddenly feels very very intimate and real. He is real, Frank's not crazy, and wow they're very close to each other right now.

Then he remembers he got asked a question.

"Oh. Umm..."  
he looks away, feeling far too vulnerable.  
"Just feeling sorry for myself I guess."  
he brings a hand up to scratch the back of his neck.

Why is he so nervous?  
Oh wait yeah, this is a vampire he's talking to right now.

"People are very mean to you. It's not fair."  
The vampires voice gets even sadder when he says that and Frank is taken aback by his words.

"How do you..."  
He trails off and meets the others eyes again. The look is intense and his eyes are absolutely unearthly.

"I've been watching you."

When he talks Frank subconsciously looks for fangs in his mouth but only finds tiny, normal flat teeth. Maybe he is just crazy. But he realizes then, he's not crazy, he has been seeing the vampire. He's been watching him, Frank isn't crazy because the vampire just confirmed his suspicions.  
He should be uncomfortable by the statement but it just makes him feel sane in some way.

"Why?"  
Frank finds himself leaning forward in interest, surprisingly not as scared as he should be.

The vampire shrugs and looks at his hands, making him look more human as he twists them around each other nervously.  
"You're... special?"  
He sounds hesitant, confused by his own words.

Frank scoffs without thinking at the absurdity of what he just heard.  
"What does that mean? I'm a piece of shit...who are you anyway?"

Frank hopes he doesn't come off as rude but as he gets less nervous he feels all the questions he's wanted to ask hit him at once.

It seems like he did say something wrong because the vampire is stiff and tense as soon as the words leave his mouth.  
Suddenly he's getting to his feet, lips pulled in a tight straight line.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done this. Get home safe. I'll leave you alone from now on."

Now Frank's on his feet too, a strange panicked feeling overcoming him at the thought of the man disappearing forever with no trace. He finally got him, he can't disappear now.

"No please, wait! I'm sorry. I'm just confused, please don't go."  
Frank's surprised by how desperate he sounds out loud. Even more surprising is how he actually does feel that desperate on the inside.

When the vampire stays quiet, facing away from Frank, he speaks up again.  
"I just want to know who you are so I can..."  
he takes a deep breath.  
"so I can thank you."

The man turns slightly, looking Frank up and down, sighing himself.  
"Gerard."  
Then he's spun all the way around, fully facing Frank with a hand extended for him to shake.

"What?"  
Frank stares at the extended hand dumbly.

"My name, It's Gerard."

Oh.  
"Oh."

His hand shakes noticeably as he lifts it to shake the vampires- Gerards, hand.  
His hand is firm and extremely, worryingly cold.  
He is dead, Frank is reminded, that's why.

He's in a graveyard shaking a dead mans hand, what the fuck is his life?

"Well then, Gerard-"  
The name coming from his mouth sounds strange, yet not unpleasant.  
"-thank you.. for saving me."

There's a weight lifted from his shoulders when he says it. Finally his brain can rest in some way.  
Their hands slip from each others when Frank's done talking. Can Gerard feel how warm Frank is? Can he even feel temperature? God he has so many questions.

"Be more carful around here. I can't save you every time."

This causes Frank to chuckle, and he swears he can see a shadow of a smile on Gerard's face in return.

"Stay safe going home. Goodnight, Frank."  
The vampire turns and is once again stopped by Frank, a hand on his wrist to be exact.

"I'll see you again, right?"  
Frank sounds hopeful. He squeezes his fingers tighter around the vampires wrist, the contrast of temperature feeling like it should burn him.  
Fire and ice.

Now Gerard is smiling that little bit more, nodding as he stares at their touching skin.  
"Yeah, definitely."  
and only then does Frank feel safe enough to pull away.

Then he's gone.  
It's in the flash of an eye and Frank is left alone, dazed and confused just like that. He takes a deep breath, not remembering when he held it in.

He's going to see him again.  
Gerard.

For the first time while going home, Frank has a smile on his face.

~


End file.
